


Puppy Crush

by jaztice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance Being An Idiot, Mutual Pining, Shiro crushes like a middle school girl and it's awful, based off a tumblr post, bc why not, i'm so deep into this hell but there are so few fics for this ship on archive, that's probably going to be a common tag in this fandom let's get real, we need to fix this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaztice/pseuds/jaztice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro has a crush on Allura and the first one to find out is Lance.<br/>This is not a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr post i saw because it was hilarious http://shiroallura.tumblr.com/post/146354598993/looselipsleblanc-shiro-secretly-having-a-crush
> 
> enjoy

Lance figured out Shiro’s secret before anyone else, which was in and of itself surprising, but _how_ he figured it out was borderline hilarious.

Shiro was their leader, of course. He was a fantastic pilot and an amazing fighter, and he was basically a genius. The Garrison wouldn’t have sent a mere eighteen-year-old to lead a mission to the farthest outreaches of space unless the guy was special. Takashi Shirogane was one of the most skilled and intelligent people Lance had ever met – aside from himself, of course. Hell, the man was Lance’s hero! And Lance was pretty damn particular about who he chose to admire.

All that said, one would think the leader of the most powerful weapon in the universe would know how to hide a crush.

Lance was going to have a field day.

* * *

He figured it out first when they were having a meeting in the control room, discussing whether or not they should land on a nearby planet to gather supplies. It wasn’t controlled by the Galra, but even so, they’d have to stay hidden. The Galra had promised a reward to anyone who helped find Voltron or the Altean spacecraft. Even on free planets, they still had to watch themselves.

Lance wasn’t really paying attention. He was too busy trying to annoy Keith.

“Lance, stop bothering Keith and focus,” Shiro said. He was using his dad voice, like always did when reprimanding team Voltron. Mainly reprimanding Lance, actually, but who’s counting?

“Fiiiiiiiiine,” Lance groaned, turning away from Keith and crossing his arms. “What are we talking about?”

“We’ve decided to land on the planet and get supplies wearing disguises,” Pidge informed him, tinkering with something on his data pad. He didn’t even look up, what a prick. “No Voltron uniforms.”

“Alright, cool.” Lance shrugged. “Are we done here?”

“Looks like,” Shiro said. That was their cue to leave, thank god. Now Lance could go back to doing absolutely nothing productive.

As they all filtered out of the room, Lance overheard Allura say something to Shiro.

“Thank you for trying to keep them under control,” she said. Lance glanced back and saw her put her hand on Shiro’s arm. “I realize they can be a handful.”

Shiro, to Lance’s surprise, was staring at the ground, smiling and – wait hold on was he _blushing_?

“Oh it’s fine,” he said. His voice seemed to catch; that _never_ happened to Shiro. “I do what I can. They’re still just kids, you know.”

“Oh I know, don’t worry,” she said. Allura’s voice had totally changed too. “From what I hear, however, you’re not much older than them.”

“I’m not, really, but I’m still their leader.” Shiro shrugged. He was having trouble looking Allura in the eye, another thing Shiro never had issues with. Lance couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “I’m just glad they respect me enough to lead them.”

“Why wouldn’t they? You’re an outstanding person, Shiro.” Allura smiled. “You were meant to lead Voltron. I’m sure everyone on this ship wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Shiro’s bashful blushing was making Lance want to throw up. Honestly, he’d seen middle schoolers with subtler crushes. This was pathetic.

“Thank you, princess,” Shiro said. “I uh, think I should probably go make sure they aren’t killing each other.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

Shiro nodded and began walking away, grinning like an idiot while his back was turned towards Allura. Lance ducked into an alcove nearby and watched him pass. He didn’t even notice.

When Lance peeked back into the control room, Allura was fidgeting with her fingers, a small smile on her lips. She was blushing too.

Lance couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

* * *

After that, Lance noticed that kind of thing happening a lot. While around the others, Shiro managed to hide it pretty well, but his gaze always lingered on Allura a little longer, his voice softer, his face flushing just a little. If Lance ever managed to catch them alone, Shiro would actually get _flustered_ when Allura complimented him. What was he, _twelve_? It was ridiculous.

Lance almost told Hunk and Pidge (no way was he going to talk to Keith about this, no way in hell), but something stopped him. It was hilarious, knowing Shiro had a puppy crush on Allura that nobody else had caught on to yet. Lance almost felt _powerful_. And Shiro had no idea.

What made it even better was Allura obviously liked him back. She was a thousand times better at hiding it than Shiro, naturally, but Lance knew the signs when he saw them. Playing with hair, changes in the voice, holding eye contact. Every time one of them smiled, the other’s expression would brighten immediately.

After about three days of this mutual pining, Lance wanted to throw something.

Neither one of them was going to do anything about this, and he knew it. They had “leadership responsibilities” or whatever, and they couldn’t afford to be distracted by stuff like romance. Sure, fine. Lance could understand that. He also understood that their mutual pining, once everyone caught on, was going to slowly suffocate the entire ship. What was he supposed to do?

Probably not what he did end up doing, but Lance was nothing if not a total idiot.

* * *

It’d been four days since their discussion in the control room, and Hunk had made a delicious meal with the supplies they picked up on that Galra-free planet. Everyone else was scarfing it down, but Shiro was eating slowly, glancing over towards Allura every few minutes while she chatted with Pidge about reprogramming the castle. Whenever Pidge took a bite of their food, Allura would glance quickly at Shiro and turn away. Every time they did it, they’d miss each other by a second.

Eventually, Lance just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey Shiro?” he said, a little loudly so he could be heard by everyone. Shiro looked up and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“When are you planning on helping repopulate the Altean race?”

The entire table froze except for Keith, who spat all his space juice into Coran’s hair.

Everyone was in total shock, staring at Lance before glancing between Shiro and Allura, slowly working out what he’d meant. Coran’s hair was dripping onto the floor. Allura’s mouth was hanging open, looking between Lance and Shiro. Shiro’s face had turned bright red with embarrassment.

Lance just smirked at him, leaning his head into his hand resting on the table.

“W-wait,” Pidge said, their eyes widening, “you don’t mean – did you just…”

“Oh my god,” Keith said.

Allura slowly began to blush, staring at Shiro, and he stared back at a loss for words. It was glorious. Lance felt like a god. Like cupid.

Then Shiro’s eyes narrowed and he turned towards Lance. His stomach dropped into his shoes.

“You have five seconds to run,” he said.

It was at this point Lance realized this probably hadn’t been a good idea.

* * *

The next day, Shiro and Allura sat next to each other at breakfast, chatting with everyone casually but holding hands under the table. If they hadn’t hidden it under their parental guises, everyone could’ve sworn the pair was almost stupidly giddy.

Lance had to avoid Shiro for a week. 


End file.
